The present invention relates to bathing devices, and in particular to an arrangement for bathing invalids and others with impaired ambulatory ability.
The bathing of invalids in hospitals, nursing homes, convalescent and retirement centers, home care units, and other similar institutions and facilities is a very serious and difficult problem. Recent surveys have indicated that there are literally millions of people in the United States with physical impairments which are sufficiently severe to require other than conventional bathing facilities. Quadriplegics, paraplegics, amputies, birth defected, mentally handicapped, stroke victims, arthritics, heavily medicated, aged or terminally ill patients are examples of just some of those who typically require specialized bathing. Regular bathing is essential not only for the hygiene of the patient, but is also used extensively as a treatment, and in conjunction with various types of therapeutic procedures. Because of their physical impairment, many invalids are relegated to sponge baths, and to the indignity of having another person bathe them.
The use of conventional bathtubs for bathing invalids and other handicapped persons who experience difficulty getting into and out of a normal bathtub, is generally considered impractical because of the hazard of injury to the patient and the extensive supervision and assistance required. Attendants find that the physical labor involved in transferring a patient from a wheelchair into an ordinary type of bathtub is not only very tiresome and strenuous, but also very dangerous to the patient, as the hazard of slipping or otherwise falling is quite high in tiled, wet bathing areas. Since some infirm patients are unable to step over the edge of a conventional bathtub, or even negotiate the small step at the entrance of a shower enclosure without assistance, attendants must be available at all times, and closely supervise all patient bathing.
Heretofore, various structures have been devised for bathing invalids, including chair lifts for bathtubs, sliding seat shower stalls, and the like. However, these devices are typically quite expensive to manufacture, require substantial floor space to operate, and do not appreciably alleviate the safety hazards associated with the transference of the patient in and out of the bathing unit. These devices have a complicated construction which is quite difficult to repair and maintain. Also, some of the prior bathing units, particularly those of the chair lift type, are quite intimidating to the patient, uncomfortable, and often considered somewhat dehumanizing by more sensitive patients.
Although some prior bathing structures are of a walk-in variety, having a lateral opening and a sealing door, patients cannot be easily transferred directly into these bathing units from a sitting position, such as from a wheelchair or the like. Rather, the patients must be lifted to a standing, or partially erect position, and then bodily moved into the bathtub. Further, the seals on the closures for such bathing units are quite complex, expensive, and deteriorate quickly.